ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Earldom of Etrancoast
| common_name = Etrancoast | status = Vassal of Etrand | coa_size = 80px | image_coat = Etrancoast shield.png | image_map = Etrancoast today vector.svg | image_map_caption = Location of Etrancoast within Etrand (pink) | capital = Yrvhaven | event_start = Autonomy Granted | year_start = 433 AEKE | year_end = ??? | common_languages = Etrancoasti | religion = Church of Titanius (state religion) | government_type = Feudal Monarchy | p1 = Viceroyalty of Etrancoast | flag_p1 = Etrancoast Viceroyalty Shield.png | title_leader = Earl | leader1 = Frithunath | year_leader1 = Until 448 | leader2 = Albig | year_leader2 = From 814 | event_pre = First Etrancoasti Rebellion | date_pre = 431 | event1 = Liudulf's Pagan Rebellion | date_event1 = 497-498 | event2 = Great Pagan Rebellion | date_event2 = 514 | event3 = Rikwi's Pagan Rebellion | date_event3 = 563-576 }} Etrancoast is a vassal state of the Kingdom of Etrand, and the indirect successor of the former Kingdom of Hulra, and direct successor of the Viceroyalty of Etrancoast. History Demographics As of 831 AEKE, the total population of Etrancoast is }} Race Religion The religious composition within Etrancoast's population is difficult to estimate. Although it is without doubt that the majority of the population follows the Titanist faith - at least nominally -, a significant portion of the population still clings to the old ways, against all odds, such as six hundred years of brutal persecution that forced them underground. While every law-abiding citizen claims to be a Titanist when asked by legal authorities, a considerable amount of them, a rather strong minority, are crypto-Pagans - people who are nominally Titanist, claim to be Titanist when asked, pay church taxes, may even attend masses, but practice Paganism in secret at home. It is difficult - if not impossible - to estimate the exact number or percentage of crypto-Pagans in Etrancoast, estimates ranging from as low as 10% to as high as 65%. * According to one inquisitorial report - by native Etrancoasti inquisitor Ewerhard Sherkil -, 80% of the population is "faithful Titanist", 15% "may or may not display Pagan tendencies", while 5% of the population "exists in conditions that enable them to avoid scrutiny by the law, most likely open pagans". * A more skeptical inquisitorial report - by the Etrandish Marius Moga - stated that 25% of the country's population is relatively faithful Titanist; 10% is under strong suspicion of being crypto-Pagan; and 65% practices neither Titanism nor Paganism, but a syncretic religion that incorporates elements of both, commonly called "Folk Titanism". * A third inquisitorial interpretation - by native Etrancoasti inquisitor Meginulf Frathgulden - however writes that "the majority of the people of Etrancoast are in fact Titanist, but unstable in their belief, not as nearly as staunch as they should be", believing that classifying 65% of the population as would-be-pagans just for preserving some old traditions is a big mistake, and that they should be given more chances. Crypto-Paganism is mainly present in the country's lower class and among outlaws. One of the reasons why calls for freedom of faith and calls for peasant emancipation are often strongly interlinked is because the religion does not have representation among the country's ruling class - as such, being pagan has also became a way of expressing dissent against the nobility, against the Earl's regime, even though a considerable part of Etrancoast's nobility yearns for the country's independence, despite opposing paganism. Category:States of Artograch